Yokou in Yokai Academy
by TheElementalKing
Summary: Orochimaru makes a mistake in sealing away the Kyūbi and accidently opens a rift in dimensions, while also merging the beast and Naruto. Read as Naruto learns how to deal with life as the new Nine-Tails and survive
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario and Vampires. If I did Sakura would have died in Wave.**

**Summary- **Orochimaru makes a mistake in sealing away the Kyūbi and actidently opens a rift in dimensions, while also merging the beast and Naruto. Read as Naruto learns how to deal with life as the new Nine-Tails and survive

**Chapter 1: the New **_**Kyūbi**_

"Gogyō Fūin!" Orochimaru said as he slammed five glowing fingers into Narutos' stomach. His smirk at the young jinchūrikis scream of pain changed though as the red cloak around the Genin exploded outward.

"_What is going on? The Gogyō Fūin was supposed to seal away the nine-tails chakra!" _Orochimaru thought in shock.

**~Inside the mindscape one minute earlier~**

The Kyūbi watched as the doors to his cage weakened. **"Foolish mortal. He should know that adding a five-point seal to an eight-point seal would damage it. In but a few seconds I will be free!" **He started laughing evilly until he started to glow brightly and felt a stab of pain.

"**W-what?! What is happening to me? I am the great **_**Kyūbi-No-Kitsune! I cannot be defe-" **_the voice disappeared along with the great demon. The chakra exploded outwards.

**~In the real world~**

In the forest the red chakra continued to swirl around Naruto as he screamed until it hot up, creating a rip in the air.

**~In the village~**

Every shinobi chunin and above felt the malicious chakra being released and, when looking toward the source, saw a rip in the sky open up over the Forest of Death.

Sarutobis' head snapped up at his desk as he felt the familiar chakra.

"_Naruto!"_

**Back in the forest~**

Naruto seemed to be frozen in a silent scream as he seemed to be lifted up into the air. The chakra swirling around him. The wind blew harshly, bending the monstrous trees in the immediate area and blowing everything away. Naruto started to float faster and faster toward the rift, until he was finally through it.

"Naruto, wait!" Sarutobi called, arriving just as the rift was closing. He could only watch in shock as the one he viewed as a surrogate-grandson disappeared from his life

Naruto felt immense pain. Try thinking of being thrown into lava. Now take that and multiply that by a thousand.

You're not even close to the pain he was feeling.

If Naruto was coherent, he would be able to see himself racing through this multi-colored tunnel, flashing in different lights. His body was slowly changing, growing larger, growing fur and tails. The end of the tunnel appeared, shining a brilliant white light.

Naruto sped toward the exit and, in a flash of light, appeared out of it as a bloodred nine-tailed fox as tall as a skyscraper.

….

….

….

Right in the middle of a school building.

When Tenmei Mikogami woke up in the morning, he didn't expect much. The sky was its normal cloudy self, the ravens were cawing, the trees were still dead-looking, the grave-yard was just as gruesome as ever, and all his students were on vacation for the summer break.

So imagine his surprise as a gigantic **KITSUNE **just suddenly appeared over his school and crash landed right on top of it, crushing quite a few classrooms. Mikogami blinked in shock and then sighed.

"_I am not getting paid enough for this shit."_

He leaped over to the damage and saw the Kitsune, or Youko, start to struggle to get up. Mikogami quickly took notice of the nine tails behind it.

"_It's been a while since I have been in the presence of a nine-tailed Youko." _ He mused.

Mikogami pulled a Rosario from his robes **(don't ask me why he just happens to have a Rosario on him. That guy is creepy as hell) **and, running up to the beast, placed it against his chest.

"**SEAL!"**

The Monster slowly started to shrink, its fur receding and eight tails disappearing. After 30 minutes, the process was complete, revealing an unconscious young boy who couldn't have been older than fifteen years old with spiky blonde hair and a fox tail sticking out. Looking closely at his face, Mikogami could see three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

"_Yep, definitely a Youko." _

He looked down at the Rosario still in his hands only to see it had turned into a neckless with a green gem at the end. **(Tsunades neckless)**

"_Very curious."_

Hearing a groan, he focused on the boy again to see that he was stirring.

**~Naruto~**

Naruto groaned. _"What the heck happened to me?" _His whole body hurt, especially where that pale-faced pedophile hit him in the gut. His eyes widened and he jumped up as he remembered what had happened before he passed out, only to curse as he tripped over something and fell to his knees. He looked around frantically, expecting to see the great trees of the Forest of Death only to see a somewhat-destroyed building similar to the Academy only much larger. The sky was creepy and everything looked dead.

"Good, you're awake."

Naruto flinched in surprise at the voice and looked behind him to see a creepy-looking man in a cloak. Even with the hood covering his face, Naruto could tell the mysterious man was smiling.

Naruto spun around and pointed at the man. "Who the hell are you?!" he shouted. "Where am I? Where is the Forest of Death? Where is my Team?" Mikogami sweat-dropped at all the questions and raised a hand to stop the flow.

"Before I answer your questions, maybe you should tell me all you remember before you were unconscious."

Naruto sighed and sat back to explain what he could remember.

**~Later that night in the streets of the human world~**

Naruto sighed as he looked around at the strange lights and sounds, and watched as these weird things….cars he remembered… passed by him. Everything was crowded with people. He had never seen anything so crowded and large. He was amazed by all the technology.

Naruto remembered how after he told his story to the strange man it was his turn to get an explanation.

The creepy guy introduced himself as Tenmei Mikogami, the Headmaster of the school of monsters called Yokai Academy that Naruto accidently flattened. He explained everything. The purpose of the academy, what Naruto was now, a Youko, and what kind of dimension he was in.

When Naruto found out that he had literally become the new nine-tailed fox demon, he was devastated, he had done everything he could to prove he was him and not the Fox, and now he really was the Fox. Mikogami quickly pulled him out of his funk however by reminding him of the purpose of the school, and that even if he was now a monster, that it didn't make him evil. He is the creator of his own person. He was still Naruto.

After explaining the sealing necklace to Naruto, Mikogami decided that he needed to understand the outside world. Seeing as how he was only twelve, Mikogami gave him two years to explore the human world and let him grow accustomed to the changes he had experienced going through the dimension to his world.

Mikogami gave him money and an address and almost literally kicked him into a bus, (manned by an equally creepy bus-driver), that dropped him off in the human world. He would return to the school the year he turned fourteen.

Now he was walking around this huge city trying to find somewhere to live. In all honesty, all the lights, sounds, and people freaked him out.

**~ 2 frustrating hours later ~**

Naruto was about to start pulling his hair in frustration.

"_The whole freaking city, and there is nowhere available?!"_

He had long since left the city behind and was now walking down the road, the city lights twinkling behind him. Up ahead, he saw the lights of a small building. As he approached the two story building, he saw a sign.

**Izumo Inn ****(Yes there is a TINY bit of Sekirei reference.)**

"Izumo Inn huh…"

He opened the sliding door and peeked his head in.

"Ummm hello?" He called out.

"Who might you be?" A feminine voice said behind him making him jump. He turned around to see a fair-skinned woman with long purple hair in a hime-style design. She was wearing traditional miko attire which did not hide her slender, shapely form. She wore a pleasant smile on her face with her eyes closed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Erm, I have been looking for a place to stay and the city has no vacancies so,,," the woman giggled, covering her mouth with a sleeved hand.

"Ara ara, we can't have that! The Izumo Inn has a few rooms for you to stay in, providing you can pay the rent. I am the Landlady" When Naruto nodded, she smiled again and showed him up some stairs to a bedroom.

The bedroom was a simple design. There was a king-sized bed at the far wall and a desk to the right with a small bookcase. To his right there was a window with a=curtains.

As Naruto sat on his bed the landlady stood at the door and looked in.

"We serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. The only rule is that there is to be no lewd activities or fighting." As she was leaving, she turned her head back toward him. "Ah I almost forgot. My name is Miya."

**The End**

**Please review. I am by no means done with Naruto:Kumos Elementalist but this idea couldn't be ignored. Yes this was short but my other chapters will be longer.**


	2. Izumo Inn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario and Vampires. If I did Sakura would have died in Wave.**

**This is an update with a few changes.**

**Summary- **Orochimaru makes a mistake in sealing away the Kyūbi and actidently opens a rift in dimensions, while also merging the beast and Naruto. Read as Naruto learns how to deal with life as the new Nine-Tails and survive

**Last time on Youko in Yokai Academy…..**

"Izumo Inn huh…"

He opened the sliding door and peeked his head in.

"Ummm hello?" He called out.

"Who might you be?" A feminine voice said behind him making him jump. He turned around to see a fair-skinned woman with long purple hair in a hime-style design. She was wearing traditional miko attire which did not hide her slender, shapely form. She wore a pleasant smile on her face with her eyes closed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Erm, I have been looking for a place to stay and the city has no vacancies so,,," the woman giggled, covering her mouth with a sleeved hand.

"Ara ara, we can't have that! The Izumo Inn has a few rooms for you to stay in, providing you can pay the rent. I am the Landlady" When Naruto nodded, she smiled again and showed him up some stairs to a bedroom.

The bedroom was a simple design. There was a king-sized bed at the far wall and a desk to the right with a small bookcase. To his right there was a window with a=curtains.

As Naruto sat on his bed the landlady stood at the door and looked in.

"We serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. The only rule is that there is to be no lewd activities or fighting." As she was leaving, she turned her head back toward him. "Ah I almost forgot. My name is Miya."

**~Now~**

Naruto groaned as sunlight streamed on his face through the open window. He rolled over, grumbling about the cursed sun and the blasted seagulls.

…

…

Wait seagulls?!

Konoha doesn't have Seagulls!

Naruto leapt out of his bed and found himself in an unfamiliar room, not his crappy bedroom in his crappy apartment complex.

Looking out the window and seeing the sprawling city of city in the distance, Naruto remembered everything- traveling through dimensions, landing in a school for monsters, and finding out that he was the new Kyubi, which was a demon called a Youko.

Naruto groaned and held his head. This was so much to take in! Everyone and everything he knew was long gone and there was no way to get back to them.

Naruto looked over toward his small desk and found a large book resting on it. Picking the book up, he remembered how the creepy Headmaster said that the book contained information on ever monster documented.

He narrowed his eyes. If he was stuck in this world he might as well learn everything he could about it.

Starting with the Youko.

**~Kitchen~**

As Naruto walked into the rather spacious kitchen, he found the landlady from yesterday, Miya if he recalled, cooking up a delicious smelling meal. She turned around as she heard him come in and smiled.

"Breakfast will be ready soon Naruto. Go and make yourself comfortable."

He nodded and went into what he supposed was the Dining room and saw a low table with mats for you to sit at. As he sat down Miya brought in plates of steaming food, Naruto almost salivated at the sight. Looking around, he noticed that nobody else was coming down.

"Isn't anyone else going to come down to eat?"

Miya sighed as she set the food down. "Unfortunately since the Inn is so far from the city we don't get many residents wanting to live here. Right now I'm the only one living here." She paused. "And now you of course." She said with a smile.

Naruto frowned. "That can't be good for business." Her smile faltered and she looked down momentarily.

"It isn't." She then looked up and Naruto was taken aback by the intensity in her eyes, "but my family left this place to me and I will keep it running for as long as I live."

He looked at her with wide eyes and then smiled, picked up his chopsticks, and stuck some food in his mouth. After swallowing he smiled genuinely at her

"With food this good people don't know what their missing."

This time her eyes widened in surprise. She looked up to see his wide smile, eyes closed making him resemble a fox with his whisker marks. She slowly smiled.

"Thank you"

**~Beach~**

Naruto was now on an empty stretch of beach. He knew he had only two years to be as experienced as he could be as a Monster in this new world, and that meant learning as much as he could be about his new race, the Youko. He looked down at the entry in the book the Headmaster had given him, which contained more information on a sheet of paper put behind the entry.

**Youko**

**The generic term for the Inari, Kudagitsune, and Osaki classes of spirit foxes. Represented by the nine tailed fox, many have very strong supernatural energy. Also, when they beat their tails together, they create something known as "kitsunebi" (fox fire) and completely burn any human who does them harm.**

**As befitting their status as S-class Yōkai, the Youko possess formidable power, both in terms of their yōki and their combat capabilities.**

**As befitting their status as S-class Yōkai, the Yōko possess formidable power, both in terms of their yōki and their combat capabilities.**

Naruto looked over to the separate page

**Yōki**

**also known as Spirit Energy, is the source of power for all Yokai. It is this Monster Energy that gives all Yōkai their strength, speed, endurance and healing powers that exceed a normal humans, though it varies greatly among the different Yōkai species. This Spirit Energy can be sensed by monsters, notifying them about the presences of other monsters**

**A youko's outbursts of yōki are powerful enough to crack apart and crater the ground beneath them, sending debris flying as well as issuing forth a high-temperature pressure wave and a pillar of energy into the air. According to legend, the more tails a Yōko possesses the more powerful they are, with nine being the highest amount of tails a Yōko can possess. In some parts of kitsune legends, kitsunes who possess nine tails are said to be so powerful that their powers easily matches that of a god and are considered omniscient deities.**

'_Ah so it is this worlds version of Chakra.' _Naruto deduced.

**Kitsunebi**

**This fiery manifestation of their yōki is their primary weapon, which covers their bodies and is generated either in their hands or most notably, when they lash their tails together. This burning energy is extremely hot, and possesses the potential to burn almost any enemy to ashes. **

**Due to its potency, Kistunebi also has considerable explosive power as well, though this depends on how it is used, be it a simple fireball, or a full-power, potentially lethal special technique**

'_So I guess I have something like a Fire Affinity now' _He mused. He was ecstatic at the abilities he read about. He closed the book with a snap.

'_Well two years to get my shit together. Let's get started_'

**~One year later~**

It is summer again. Naruto was working at the cashier of the new restaurant he helped Miya set up connecting to the inn.

The first year of living in the human world Naruto learned all he could of the Human World and the Monster World. He learned that the humans while the humans here were just as weak as the civilians back in the Elemental Nations, they were far more technologically advanced. They had phones, computers, and planes. While amazed at the advancement, Naruto was apprehensive about the level of harmful technology. In this dimension, the humans had created guns and fighter planes.

He had been shocked when had learned of bombs. How could something so small cause so much destruction and pain? He couldn't understand why people would even create something so dangerous. And for what? A war?

Sometimes he just couldn't understand how people think.

He smiled though as he thought of one of the few good-natured humans, his landlord Miya.

They had quickly created a friendship. Every day he woke up only to come down to a breakfast that Miya would cook. He would then go to his stretch of beach to read the monster book, which he affectionately named **The Monster Dictionary. **He was amazed at how many Monsters there were. He learned that there were other S-class monsters- Vampires, Werewolves, Phoenixes, Sirens, Ghouls, Crow Tengu, and Yasha. The Archangels, Dragons, Raijuu, Byakko, Prometheans, Giants, and Dhampirs have not been seen for centuries and are thought to be either in hiding, in solitude, or just nowhere to be found.

After eating lunch, Naruto would go back out to the beach, Naruto began to learn more about his body's new limits. After accidently breaking a glass he picked up on his first day there he realized he needed to start with the basics before getting to the harder stuff. He was a lot lighter on his feet than he had been back home. He had a lot more stamina, and his strength was profound. He always needed to consciously keep his strength in check, lest he crush whatever he touches.

His speed was phenomenal. He could now move at what he believed was low Jounin speeds if he was back in his old dimension. He was also incredibly flexible and his reflexes were, in a word, fox-like. He could move in ways he didn't believe he would ever be able to move. Parkour fanatics would be jealous of him. He loved the feeling of running and jumping, leaping through the air. It was…freedom.

On the weekends, he and Miya would go to the city to stock up on supplies and shop. The Headmaster was somehow able to give him an allowance of sorts at the beginning of every month. He received more every month than those who actually had jobs.

While most of this money went to his rent, the rest went to his favorite place- the arcade.

Specifically the shooting and dancing games. He was surprisingly good at them. He could understand the shooting game, it was all about aiming and pulling the trigger. The dancing game was a mystery to him though. He guessed it just came down to his new Kitsune reflexes. He even had a fan-club of sorts. People would come to the arcade just to see him go at it.

Miya had also got him into cooking. At first he was awful at it. Having no knowledge of making anything for himself besides ramen. Kakashi would sometimes bring over some fruits or vegetables. Even when he almost burned down the kitchen, Miya still didn't get mad at him, only having patience.

As he gave cash back to another customer, he couldn't help but smile. This had been another thing that happened over the year. Naruto had thought up the idea of a snack bar connecting to the inn to bring in extra money. While it took a lot to convince her, she eventually caved.

Through the use of his rent and him building the small shack himself, the two inhabitants were able to afford their new project.

While the Izumo Shack was not as popular as it was in the summer, it still brought in the money. When Naruto was training, Miya was able to work shack and the inn, seeing as he was still the only resident there. Since the start of the summer, he decided to take a break and work the shack full time. The inn was very popular seeing as there was a path down to the beach.

As he gave an order to a group of bikini-clad teens, he smiled awkwardly as they started giggling while sneaking peeks at him. Over the year his body had only grown. While not having bulking muscles. His body was lean, muscles packed together for speed. This had, obviously, made him very popular with the ladies. The down side, he was oblivious to his new-found popularity with the ladies.

Naruto sighed. Whenever he had asked Miya about girl's strange reactions to him, she would just look at him in exasperation and shake her head. No matter how much he nagged she wouldn't answer.

**~Later in the day~**

Naruto was currently cleaning the kitchen and counter. Miya was in the back counting out the money they had made and checking their expenses. It was the last day for their cities vacation so he would be getting back to his training tomorrow.

**~Next Year~**

Naruto sighed as he looked down at a letter in his hand and read it again.

_Dear Mr. Uzumaki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Youkai Academy. Please locate your new school uniform located in the package that came with your letter._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your safe arrival._

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Tenmei Mikogami_**

'_So it is finally time.' _he thought grimly. He was now wearing a white button up shirt, red tie, green jacket, and khakis. There were these shoes called loafers in the package as well, but the clothes were weird enough, he would at least keep his ninja sandals.

This past year he had been focusing on his abilities as the newest Kyubi, as well as making sure he kept his body fit.

He was able to control his **yōki **pretty well and had been experimenting a lot on how to use it. He learned pretty quickly that as soon as he tried to reach 6-tails the neckless would light up and it would feel like he hit a mental brick wall.

"So you're trying to tell me that you just happened to get a scholarship to a school that I've never heard of before?" Miya asked disbelievingly. She and Naruto were in the kitchen preparing their dinner side-by-side.

Naruto gulped and looked over from the corner of his eye. He was regretting bringing this up so casually.

'_Does she really need to be twirling that knife?'_

"It's an academy, Miya. I guess they just like their privacy." Noticing she was still skeptical, Naruto groaned.

"You're not doing anything illegal are you?" "Miya!"

"All I'm saying is this doesn't sound like it happens in real life." Naruto put down hhis knofe and turned fully to her.

"It's a good school, and I'll be back for the breaks." Miya didn't look up from the cutting board and sighed, asking "When do you leave?"

"This weekend."

Naruto looked up at the bus as it came to a stop and the doors opened. He was dressed up in a green jacket, brown khakis, and loafers

…He still didn't know how Mikogami got his measurements…

Looking back, he waved a goodbye and got in." Are you the new student the headmaster told me about?" the driver asked. He was pretty creepy with glowing eyes.

"Um I guess?" How was Naruto to know the headmaster talked about him?

After a while they arrived at another bus stop, and a pretty average looking teen got on wearing the same uniform as Naruto. He looked pretty nervous to be getting on. After a while they entered a dark tunnel, which quickly became a rainbow of colors.

At the end of the tunnel was a white light, and as they passed through they entered a completely new landscape that looked like the location of a cheesy horror movie.

As the two boys were getting off, the bus driver stopped them.

"Do be careful out there. Yokai Academy can be a scary place." Even Naruto was slightly creeped out by the glowing eyes.

As the bus drove off, Naruto caught a whiff of a scent that didn't belong and swiftly turned his head to look in shock at the male next to him.

'_The freaking idiot is a human!'_

**This is an update fro the original with just a few changes**

**YOUKO IN YOKAI ACADEMY**

**Ps: Yes I know this was short and im sorry**


	3. Yokai Academy

**_Yokai Academy_**

**Author Note: This is to those who are flaming on how I described the Youko. Dudes. This is my story. If I want to make all Youko have to wear pretty pink dresses then I have the right to do that. Just as you have the right to not read my story if you don't like how I do things. This is my story. I am God in this story. Even though your points are correct, I like how I did mine. **

**To those wondering about the pairings. (And I have a surprising amount of these questions. If you look at the top of the story you can most often see the pairings of a fanfiction in this fanfiction the pairing will be between Naruto and Moka.**

**On with the Story!**

**xxx**

**~Last time~**

"**Do be careful out there. Yokai Academy can be a scary place." Even Naruto was slightly creeped out by the glowing eyes.**

**As the bus drove off, Naruto caught a whiff of a scent that didn't belong and swiftly turned his head to look in shock at the male next to him.**

'**_The freaking idiot is a human!'_**

**_~Now~_**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the now revealed human. _'What is going on here? Mikogami said that humans were unable to get past the barrier!'. _Even if he held no hatred toward humans, it would cause problems if a Human-hating monster found out.

"Wait a minute what is this place?!" the boy yelled at the dark forest "Th…there's no way! What a creepy place…! It's like a completely different world from before we entered the tunnel!"

"I think it has a lot of character. It's pretty cool." The teen could only look aat him in horror.

"OHH NOOO! COMING THROUGH!" Spinning around, Naruto's eyes widened as a bike slammed into him. _'Great' _he thought sarcastically as the bike slammed into him and he and the rider crashed into the ground. Groaning, he looked up at whoever was on top of him and froze as he saw pink hair. _'Sakura?' _Shaking his head at the thought, Naruto's breath caught as the girl rose her head with a groan to reveal a beautiful face with dazzling green eyes.

"…anemia…" Naruto blinked at the end of her sentence, having been too dazed by her appearance to hear what she said. Seeing him looking at her in a daze, she got worried. "A-are you ok?" She saw a line of blood on his cheek from his face scrapping against the ground when they fell "Oh my god you're bleeding!" Snapping out of his daze, Naruto rubbed his had along the blood. The wound had already closed due to his abilities.

"It's alright I'm fine..." He trailed off as he noticed her eyes glaze over as if in a trance. "The scent...of blood…I...I can't." Naruto stiffened as she leaned in and bit his neck.

'_What the hell is this!' __he screamed internally _ashe felt teeth sink into him. While he was stunned the girl started to gulp down his blood. Just as he was about to start freaking out, she started to glow a dull pink from what he could see, he witnessed her hair turn silver with pink highlights. She suddenly unlatched here fangs from his neck and looked down at herself in surprise.

xxx

_"Wh-What happened?"_ Moka looked down at herself. "I Should still be sleeping. Why am I here? The Rosario hasn't been removed." She looked at the man she was on top of and saw him staring at her warily. She noticed how they were positioned and promptly leapt to her feet. With a small blush and a cough to hide her embarrassment she offered a hand to help him up. He was a few inches taller than she was, causing her to have to look up slightly to see his eyes. She narrowed her eyes at the whisker marks, not knowing of a monster with that trait and promptly dismissed them as tattoos or something.

_xxx_

As she was lost in her thoughts, Naruto was getting uncomfortable with how many expressions she was going through while looking at him. With a cough he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Moka. Moka Akashiya." She scrutinized him. "You're not scared of me? I'm a vampire." I've bitten you." Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Nah. I'm cool with it." Moka was surprised. Most would be terrified of being next to an S-class monster. Especially one that had just feasted off them. Looking around she saw a sight that she was more familiar with. A horribly average looking boy with brown hair was literally shaking in fright while looking at her.

"Y-y-y-you're a vampire?! Vampires aren't real!" He screamed. Moka raised an eyebrow and turned to see Naruto groaning as he shook his head in his hands.

"What are you talking about? Vampires are real."

"Vampires are mon-" Naruto quickly slapped a hand over the boys' mouth and chuckled awkwardly at Moka. "Sorry about him. He's a little slow." He turned back to the boy. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" He said with a pleasant smile that did not meet the giant apparition of a nine-tailed fox behind him. Due to Moka not facing him she was not able to see it.

Tsukune paled at the hidden message.

"M-my name is Tsukune Aono." He couldn't help but face-fault as the gorgeous vampire turned her nose up at him and focus her attention back on Naruto.

"Is this your first year?" At Naruto's nod of confirmation, she gave a small smile. "I am as well. I hope we are in the same class."

At Narutos nod, she walked past both boys and continued along the path to the school, ignoring the bike. Tsukune looked at Naruto fearfully.

"C'mon man. Let's get to school." They left the completely destroyed bike on the side of the road.

Xxx

After the long – and boring – entrance ceremony in the giant gym. Naruto and Tsukune looked at their schedules. They had mostly the same classes, though a few they had seperatly.

As they walked to their first classroom, which was homeroom due to this being the first day of the school year. Entering the classroom, they were met with a room full of students. The teacher, a young woman whose hair almost looked like cat ears, was speaking with to the class as they walked in.

"Oh hello. What are your names?" she said with a pleasant smile. "Naruto Uzumaki." He then pointed at Tsukune "Tsukune Aono. Sorry if we are interrupting something." "Not at all, we were just starting. Please take a seat wherever you would like."

Naruto nodded and pulled a nervous Tsukune with him to the back of the class.

"Now as I was saying. Welcome to Yokai Academy! I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all already know this but this is a school built for the sake of Monsters to attend!" She said with a happy expression.

Tsukune paled rapidly and would have screamed if he hadn't been kicked by the blonde next to him. As Shizuka continued talking, explaining the need of having a school only for monster, Naruto leaned over.

"Yes this is a school of monsters. Yes I am a monster. No I won't tell you what kind of monster. Yes I know you are a human, and yes if you are found out you will most likely be killed. So shutup." He leaned back as the teacher finished speaking and a large man in the front of the class spoke up.

"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans? And in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?"

"Here in Yokai Academy, the teachers and students are allll monsters, there are no genuine humans here! To those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them DEATH or something." All this was said with a straight face.

Tsukune felt like crying.

Suddenly the door opened. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the way from the entrance ceremony." Moka said as she entered the room.

"Oh, that's fine, just take a seat."

As Moka walked into the room, all the males gained hearts for eyes and started clamoring for her attention. They all wanted the attention of the goddess in front of them. As Moka looked around, she saw a familiar mop of blonde hair in the back of the class and instantly walked over to it, ignoring everyone in her path. "It's good to see we have the same homeroom together, Uzumaki."

As all the males groaned and glared at the guy who had the gall to be in the goddess's presence, the teen who had spoken up before just looked at Moka and licked his lips.

Xxx

After homeroom, all the students were let out for the day to explore and familiarize themselves with the campus. Naruto, Moka, and Tsukune were walking down the hall, drawing stares from the rest of the students. While Moka and Naruto ignored the stares, Tsukune was both terrified of the feeling of the combined Killing Intent, and ecstatic about being in the presence of the beautiful vampire. Of course, things got worse.

"Hmm, such a pretty one." The group turned to the speaker only to find the teen who had spoken up in class. "You are called Moka Akashiya are you not!? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations!" He said with a wink and what most girls would call a charming smile if it was for the evil intent reflecting in his eyes.

His eyes snapped to Naruto and Tsukune and grabbed Tsukune and lifted him into the air with one hand causing the boy to cry out in shock.

"By the way, why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with trash like these two?" Around them the students were whispering about how ill-mannered Saizou was and how he caused a lot of problems. Saizou threw Tsukune away and smirked.

"Wouldn't someone like me be far superior these two?" He leaned in. "Why don't we go off somewhere, just the two of us, and have some fun?"

Mokas green eyes narrowed and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Just as Saizou was reaching over to grab at her his arm was grabbed and moved aside to make way for a palm to strike him solidly in the gut, making him double up in pain with a groan. Looking up to see who attacked him, he saw the blonde standing in front of him staring down with a light frown.

"I don't like you." He said simply and, helping Tsukune up, walked away with his two friends. As Moka walked with him, she looked back toward Saizou and sent him a smirk making him flush in embarrassment. He scowled as he watched the trios retreating backs.

'_I'll get you for this, Uzumaki.' _

**XXX**

As the trio made their way down the hall, Moka looked over to Tsukune. "Are you hurt Tsukune?" Said boy looked surprised at the fact that the prideful beauty was talking to him, seeing as she had only acknowledged Naruto.

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Yeah I'm alright. That guy surprised me." He looked over at Naruto gratefully. "That was a great save, Naruto."

This brought Mokas attention to said blonde. She was surprised by what he had done as well. "I did not require your assistance in the matter Uzumaki." She had been about to kick the creep in the face before Naruto stepped forward and dealt with him in a quick and effective manner. She was honestly impressed with his power.

The trio of freshmen walked around the school. The saw the pools, which Moka avoided, the gym, the courtyard, and anything else of importance.

Finally, they ended up at the dorms.

Moka nodded in agreement. "This place is perfect." She said with a smile.

Tsukune did not agree.

"I…I wonder if I can live for three years in a place like this…" Moka looked over to him.

"How can you not like this place? It's perfect for us monsters." Her eyes narrowed and she leaned closer to him, making him flinch. "What sort of monster are you anyway? You don't smell like one. I'd say you were a human but that would be ridiculous. I can only assume that you are a low level monster." Just as he was about to relax, however, what she said next shocked him.

"It is good that you are not human. Humans are disgusting creatures. They isolated my other half, making her feel like she didn't belong." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you were a human I'd kill you."

Naruto froze at that and was about to open his mouth only to groan as Tsukune took off in fear.

'_Damnit'_

**XXX**

'_I can't take this anymore!' _Tsukune cried mentally. _'I am somehow in a school full of monsters who would eat me as soon as they find out I am human and now I can't even trust my new friends. I want to go home.' _He was running through the cemetery toward where the bus dropped him and Naruto off, preparing to leave this school far behind him. Just as he saw the light at the end of the forest he felt unimaginable pain from the side and was sent flying into a tree.

"Gah!" Tsukune shouted out in pain as he connected with the tree. Looking up, he saw the towering form of Saizou standing over him.

Saizou smirked as he looked down at the fallen human.

"Let's talk."

**XXX**

Naruto had explained to Moka about Tsukunes problem and, with much coaxing, managed to convince her to follow him in searching for Tsukune. Arriving on the scene, they found Tsukune being held up by Saizou, looking noticeably beat up.

Roaring, Naruto leaped at the gigantic man, causing him to drop Tsukune as they both went flying from the tackle.

Groaning, Tsukune sat up and rubbed the back of his head in pain. Moka appeared beside him and crouched down to touch him on the shoulder. "Are you well, Tsukune?" He looked over at her in surprise and slight fear. "Don't touch me! I'm a human!" She gave him a deadpan look and flicked him on the forehead.

"Naruto explained it all to me. Even if you are human you haven't given me a reason to kill you…yet." Her scary expression and speech were ruined a little by Naruto Whooping and cheering on the Ogres back as the monster tried to get him off. Just as Tsukune was opening his mouth to respond, a blonde blur came flying in and comically slammed into his side, sending him flying. As he was pushed, Tsukunes hand accidently locked around Mokas Rosario and pulled it off, resulting in a bright light appearing.

Naruto rubbed his head.

'_That surprised me.'_

He had been enjoying himself until Saizou managed to grab him with a large hand and threw him. It didn't really hurt though..

Looking up at the sudden increase in energy he saw how a light had surrounded his vampire friend. When it disappeared she had a positively evil fanged grin on her face.

She walked up to the sweating Orc and stood in front of him.

"What's wrong rogue one..? You want me right? Just try and take me…by force."

With a roar of desperation, Saizou lashed out at Moka only to have a powerful foot connect with his face, sending him flying.

"REALIZE YOUR PLACE!"

He went flying through several trees, disappearing into the forest.

Moka turned back to her two…friends…and walked over to them as Naruto helped Tsukune to his feet

"My Rosario please." Tsukune handed her the Rosario and she clipped it back on. As soon as it was on, however she felt faint. She would have toppled to the ground if Naruto hadn't grabbed her and held her up, looking down at her in concern.

"Let me go." She said firmly. "Now."

As she walked away Naruto draped an arm around Tsukunes shoulder and started pulling him down the path.

"Come on buddy let's get out of here." Tsukune looked at him in shock and tried to pull away.

"Naruto I'm leaving I can't stay here." As much as he struggled he couldn't get out of the blondes hold.

"Dude you just got picked up by a giant ugly ogre and you didn't even piss yourself. How hard can this be?"

Tsukune could only cry animatedly.

**Authors note:**

**So if you read Rosario and Vampire you know that Moka is weak every time she puts back on the Rosario.**

**Bye.**


End file.
